Cain and Abel's Pokémon adventure Part 1
by Playgod
Summary: This is the story about the twins Cain and Abel, who after a fateful encounter leaves on a Pokémon journey together. The world is based off the Ruby & Sapphire games with a bit of a twist. Will be made into a full series if popular.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon nor any in-game locations, all copyrights go to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.**

**This is my first fan-fic so don't be too harsh, I've had this idea for a while now but i've had trouble getting them on paper.**

**Please rate and rewiew if you enjoy my work.**

Chapter 1

The alarm bell pierced through the silent room causing 16-year old Cain to sit up in bed. Dropping his feet to the floor he pressed the alarm bell button while rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"Damn! The morning comes way too fast sometimes". He mumbled to himself while slowly rising from the bed.

Walking over to his closet he could feel the smell of breakfast coming from the lower floor. "Abel is probably already up…". He thought to himself as he got dressed.

(Scene Change)

As Cain walked down the stairs now wearing a blue vest with a white tank-top underneath with a pair of dark blue jeans while a headband covering his forehead kept his orange hair out of his eyes. Looking over at the breakfast table he saw his younger brother gobbling down breakfast like some kind of human vacuum-cleaner.

"Good morning!" He said as he sat down on the opposite side of his brother.

"Woovf Muvvging" (Good Morning) his brother said while seemingly trying to fit two or three more sandwiches in his mouth while at the same time drinking from a glass filled with juice.

Abel who was dressed in an outfit similar to Cain only with shorts instead of jeans and brown hair instead of orange wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before getting back to stuffing his face full with food.

"Good morning Cain!" a female voice said before putting down a breakfast plate in front of Cain.

"Morning Mom!" Cain said before he started to eat his breakfast

His mom who was wearing typical mother clothes and an apron watched her sons eat for a while before turning around to make some dishes.

(Scene Change)

As soon as Abel was finished eating he ran out the door to get the newspaper so that their dad would have it when he woke up. Picking the newspaper from the mailbox he looked up and saw some Taillow's and Swellow's flying in air. ("It must be great to be able to fly like that…") He thought to himself before heading back inside newspaper in hand.

As he came back inside he saw that dad already sat at the breakfast table eating his breakfast, "Here you go dad" he said handing him the newspaper. "Ah! Thank you Abel!" The man said looking up from his breakfast.

Looking through the newspaper a certain article caught his eye, "Seems like the new Hoenn League Champion have been decided," he said catching both Cain and Abel's attention both harboring secret dreams of traveling the land with their Pokémon and eventually challenging the Hoenn league which was the biggest tournament in Hoenn,

"WHO IS IT!" Both boys more or less screamed out startling their dad, "Seems like there's a guy named Angelo Rojas a 17-year old half Mexican," Their dad said still a bit shocked from being shouted at by his sons. "It says here that he won the entire tournament without losing a single battle."

Both boys looked at each other both of them now being even more excited over the dream they shared they had never really left their hometown in the sixteen years they had lived except for occasional trips to Oldale town when their mom wanted them to go errands for her.

(Scene Change)

Both boys were sitting in their living room watching old episodes of How I Met My First Pokemon which was one of the biggest drama/comedy shows on PokeTv at the time when their mom walked in, "CAIN! ABEL!" She said loudly causing both boys to jump out of the couch looking shocked, "I need the two of you to go to Oldale town and pick up a parcel for me" she continued causing both boys to sigh and mumble something about child abuse being illegal…. In the end both boys knew there was no point in arguing with their mom and so went on to get their shoes.

As they was about to leave their mom stopped them to give them the receipt for the parcel.

(Scene Change)

As they walked through the forest path leading to Oldale from Littleroot Abel started talking about the Hoenn League

"Hey it's pretty cool about that new Champion right? How he never lost once during both the qualifiers and the actual tournament."

"I dunno," Cain responded "If he never lost a Pokémon it would be way cooler but from what I heard he had some close calls at some parts."

"Well either way it makes me want to try it out too," "You know? All this traveling the land, challenging Gyms and raising Pokémon," Abel said while walking backwards in front of Cain,

"You too, Eh?" Cain said with a smile on his face.

"I know you want to do it too bro but we both know there's one reason we can't do that right?"

"Yeah," Cain said with a sigh.

"Mom!" Both boys said in unison while letting out a deep sigh.

"If we tell mom that we want to leave home for challenging the Hoenn league….. She's going to freak out!" Abel said.

At this point they were getting close to Oldale town and left their dream of championship in the back of their heads as they headed into town.

(Scene Change)

Having picked up their mom's package from the post office which was revealed to contain small crystal statues imported from some southern island the two boys walked through the forest on their way back. They once again started to talk about the Pokémon league and alike, when they all of a sudden heard a scream which echoed through the entire forest!

"Did you hear that!?" Abel said!

"Yeah it sounds like there might be some trouble!" Cain said while trying to hear where the scream came from.

All of a sudden the scream was heard again but this time it was even louder!

"Come on!" Abel said "We have to go check it out!"

"Yeah!" Cain responded "Someone could be in trouble!"

When the scream once again was heard both boys started to run as fast as they could towards the direction from which they had heard the scream.

As they closed in on the scream they heard fierce barking coming from the same direction. When they arrived at the scene they saw how 6-7 Poochyena surrounded a tree with a green-haired boy no older than 14 years old sitting in the top wearing a light green t-shirt and blue jeans who was obviously scared shit-less.

"HELP ME!" The young boy once again screamed, having noticed the arrival of the two older boys.

"What are we going to do!?" Cain said panicky while turning to Abel for advice –"We should run and get help!?"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" Abel said "If we don't do anything now either the boy will lose his grip or the Poochyenas will tear it down!"

"But we don't have any Pokémon or anything!" Cain said in even more panic this time.

"Oh! Come on!" Abel said in a cocky tone, "They're just some stupid puppies we don't need any Pokémon!" He said and grabbed a thick branch that was lying on the ground.

"Abel… I don't think that's gonna help us…" Cain said nearly speechless from his brothers' stupidity.

"It's no worries!" Abel said and rushed towards the Poochyenas while holding the branch like a weapon, as he charged towards the Poochyenas a single one of them jumped in front accepting his challenge, Abel swinged the branch with as much force as he could only for the Poochyena to dodge it effortlessly and then charging towards him tackling him in the stomach region sending him flying back to Cain who stood a few meters away.

As Abel hit the ground Cain rushed over to examine his injuries only to find that Abel somehow had been able to block the Tackle with the branch which now laid shattered at the beside Abel who sat up.

"Damn they're stronger than i thought," he said clutching his stomach.

Of course they are! The boy in the tree and Cain said/shouted at the same time!

"Okay…. Got any plans?" Abel said as he stood up.

"Why do you think I have a plan!?" Cain said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well isn't that how it always been!?" Abel countered "I'm the dumb one and you're the smart one who has all the plans!"

"It's not my fault your IQ is in double digits!" Cain yelled now feeling pretty pissed off! "I don't know how we're supposed to save the kid without getting turned into dog food ourselves!"

"Well then i guess you're as useless as that branch was!" Abel yelled back at him!

"Stop fighting!" The boy in tree yelled, –"Catch this!" He yelled and hurled a bag against them which hit Abel clear in the face!

OUCH! What was that for! Abel yelled at the boy!

"Sorry!" The boy said –"There's Pokémon inside the bag which you can use!" He yelled before almost falling out of the tree.

Cain and Abel hurried to open the bag finding two Pokeballs inside which they grabbed and yanked out of the bag.

"Okay we've got them let's do this Cain!" Abel said.

"Roger that bro!" Cain responded.

The Poochyenas who until now had sat down and watched the humans do what they saw as just fool around now sensed an upcoming battle and rose up as one and entered what could only be called a battle formation.

Cain and Abel hurled their Pokeballs through the air unleashing the Pokémon within in a flash of white light! From Cain's Pokeball a Blue mud-fish with two fins on its head and instead of a tail, on its cheeks it had star-shaped gills (at least that was Cain assumed it was). From Abel's Pokeball a small orange chicken-like Pokémon with tiny wings and what resembled a flame symbol on its forehead emerged.

"IT LOOKS AWESOME!" Cain yelled at the sight of his Pokémon

"IT'S A LITTLE CHICKEN!" Abel yelled at the sight of his Pokémon

At the sight of enemies the Poochyenas surrounded the 2 teams in groups of 3-4 causing both Cain and Abel to panic not knowing what to do as the Poochyenas started to unleash a flurry of Tackles coming from every direction which caused both teams to panic even more in their efforts to dodge!

"WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING!" The kid in the tree yelled!

"We don't know what moves these Pokémon knows!" Cain said as he narrowly avoided an incoming Tackle from a Poochyena.

"Exactly!" Abel said as he dodged two Poochyenas at the same time causing them to collide, "We don't even know what their names are!"

"Then use the Pokédex!" The tree sitting kid yelled,

"The poké-what?" Cain and Abel yelled while trying to protect their Pokémon from the fierce dog Pokémon's attacks.

"The Pokédex! There should be two of them in the bag as well! It's red and kind of looks like a game console!"

Cain who was the closest to the bag slid on the ground so that he landed right next to it and ripped it open and grabbed two small devices which indeed looked like some game consoles he grabbed one for himself and threw the other one towards Abel.

Abel saw the device flying through the air and sprinted towards it but had to throw himself to the ground in order to not get hit by an incoming Poochyena and saw how the Pokédex fell towards the ground. Just as the Pokédex was about to be smashed to the ground the chicken Pokémon threw itself catching it in its beak, But just as it turned around to hand it over to Abel a Poochyena slammed into it sending it flying towards Abel who caught it in his arms just as it was about crash into the ground. "ABEL!" Cain yelled but in the exact same moment he heard a croaking sound and turned around just to see the blue mud-fish get Tackled and sent flying into him which sent him flying and landed right next to Abel and the Chicken.

"Are you okay?" Abel asked the little chicken getting a loud chirp for a yes as it dropped the Pokédex into his hands. Standing up he helped his brother to stand up as well, "Are you up for it?" He asked Cain getting a grunt for answer as they stood up and opening their Pokédexes scanning their Pokémon.

Torchic Chicken Pokémon

This Pokémon can breathe fire that's over 1,800 degrees f warm, Torchic has a fire burning within which generates heat

Known Moves: Ember, Scratch, Focus Energy, Growl

Mudkip Mud-Fish Pokémon

The fin on Mudkips head works as a powerful radar by using it Mudkip can sense everything which is happening around it without using its other senses.

Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Mud-Slap

"Okay!" The two boys said in sync! "Let's do this!"

"Torchic! Use Ember on Poochyena!" Abel commanded.

"Mudkip! Use Water Gun on Poochyena!" Cain commanded

Torchic unleashed flurry of fireballs against the dogs while Mudkip shot out a torrent of water from its mouth which both collided with the Poochyenas and sent them flying.

The Poochyenas not having expected resistance got terrified of the dual attack and quickly ran away as fast as they could.

The two boys relived over that the challenge being over both sank down to the ground resting at each other's back while panting.

The third boy who was now free of danger tried to climb down the tree but lost his footing and fell on his rear causing the twins and their Pokémon to burst out laughing at the sight.

"Stop that!" The boy said with a small blush on his face. –"It's not funny!"

"Sorry about that kid but that was hilarious," Abel said while still chuckling a little.

"Yeah we didn't mean anything bad," Cain said also slightly laughing at the scene.

The twins continued to laugh at the scene for a moment before calming down..

"Now could you please tell us what in the world you did to make those Poochyenas chase you up a tree like that?!" Abel asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well my name is Ganta thanks for asking," The boy said a bit irritated, -"And as for your other question I was tasked with bringing those Pokémon you used from Oldale town back to the laboratory where I work as an assistance, when I accidently dropped an apple I was going to have for lunch and it… kind of fell on one of the Poochyenas head while they were nearby resting…" –"As you could imagine they didn't really like that at all…."

"So the Poochyenas attacked you because you woke them up from their nap?" Abel asked a bit confused "Seems a bit overkill!"

"Are you sure that there was nothing else that you did that could've caused them to get so angry?" Cain asked also a bit worried.

"Well when they didn't stop barking at me… I may have thrown some rocks against them hoping they would get scared and run away…" Ganta continued with a small blush on his face.

This caused the twins to once again burst out laughing at how foolish the boy had been!

"Okay stop it! I know it wasn't the best idea in the world!" Ganta said now being pretty mad.

"Yeah no kidding kid!" Abel said while trying not to choke on his own laughther

"Your idea didn't quite work out as planned?" Cain said while chuckling.

"YES! I know i'm dumb!" Ganta said "But now I still have to get the Pokémon you used to the laboratory!"

This caused the twins to stop laughing! With everything that had happened they had completely forgot that the Pokémon they had used didn't belong to them. The thought of having to leave them made the twins feel sad for some reason.

As the twins raised the Pokéballs to retrieve them they looked at the Pokémons expressions, the look the Pokémon had on their faces was with no doubts sadness.

"Hey… Is it okay if we keep the Pokémon out until we get to the lab?" Abel asked quietly.

"Why!? It's safer for them inside the Pokéballs!" Ganta said with some force in his voice!

"Yeah but can you see the faces on the little guys!?" Cain said, -"It looks like it would kill them if we tried to put them in a Pokéball!"

Ganta looked over at the two Pokémon and true enough they both looked like it was the end of the world if they would be put inside their Pokéballs.

"Oh No!" Ganta said looking worried "This… Is not good… Not good at all…" He said looking extremely worried.

Both twins watched as the young boy walked around in a circle as if he was thinking intensely while mumbling to himself "this is not good… what if… no it wouldn't work…. But maybe… no he would never agree to that…."

"Eeeeh? Earth to Ganta! Are you in there dude?" Cain tried but didn't get a reaction from Ganta who kept on mumbling to himself "But maybe…..No it wouldn't work…..But if tried to…. No it would never work...But if we could…No it won't go that way…"

"DUDE! GET IT TOGETHER!" Abel screamed! Grabbing Ganta by the collar and began to slap him repeatedly in a effort to get him to calm down "Smack" YOU "Smack" HAVE "Smack" TO CALM DOWN "Smack"

Wobbling for a few seconds Ganta got himself together before sitting down, "Ah thanks for that I needed that one! Okay what we're going to do now is that you two will accompany me to the laboratory and we'll let the professor decide what we're going to do…..."

Grabbing the bag and hanging it over his shoulder Ganta started to walk down the road the twins following him with their Pokémon in tow.

"Bro, I think our boring days just ended" Abel said to his brother with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone sorry for taking so long to uplaod chapther 2 i had some problems with getting it all on paper but i should be able to update more frequently from now on, As always please go easy on me since i'm still pretty new at this but please feel free to give me advice if you'd like too**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon all copyrights go to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.**

Chapter 2

As the trio walked in silence through the forest with the two Pokémon happily following them, the twins found it strange that they for less than an hour ago had been walking the forest road on their way home when destiny had chose to interrupt and led them to their current situation, They didn't think that they would find a boy in a tree surrounded by Poochyenas, They surely didn't think that they would end saving him like some kind of TV heroes, THEY surely didn't even consider the possibility of the off-chance that the Pokémon they used to chase the wild Poochyenas would become extremely attached to them.

-"So I've been meaning to ask this…" Cain began to say, -"Why is it that these Pokémon doesn't seem to want to leave us for a minute?"

-"It's not that complicated actually," Ganta began to explain with a big sigh, – "The Pokémon the two of you used have never any real connections with humans aside from the professors," -"So when the two of them fought alongside the two of you, It was more or less the first time they interacted with humans."

-"Wow! so these Pokémon see us like some kind of parent or something?" Abel said smiling at the thought.

-"I would rather say that they see the two of you as their partners," Ganta said, -"These Pokémon grew up with parents so it's unlikely that the two of you would be substitutes for them."

-"Well then Abel," Cain said, -"From what I see we've got ourselves two new friends,"

-"Well I don't really mind," Abel said, -"This little guy may be a chicken but he's real brave," -"Did you see when he took a hit from those Poochyenas just so that he could catch the Pokédex?" –"He didn't hesitate for a split second,"

-"Yeah but my Mudkip isn't any worse!" "He managed to dodge all those Tackles while I got the Pokédexes from the bag!" Cain countered not wanting to be any worse off.

-"Pfff! My Torchic could've done that as well but with a blindfold on!" Abel countered with some spite in his tone.

-"Hey stop it you two!" Ganta said, stopping the two from starting another fight; -"Shall we hurry up and get to the Pokémon laboratory?" –"The Professor there might now what would be the best course of action right now,"

-"I'm all for that," Abel said and began to walk again

-"Yeah and it's not like the Pokémon would follow Ganta voluntary," -"They really seem to have fallen head over heels for us…" Cain said with a small smile on his face.

The three boys started to walk again the Pokémon following them, not knowing that a couple of glowing red eyes were watching them from a nearby bush…

(Scene Change)

As the trio arrived at the laboratory the twins were pretty amazed of the size of the laboratory being in the size of a church only looking like something from a sci-fi movie, a huge garden filled with Pokémon made out the area the boys right now were in.

-"Wow… That's quite a laboratory!" Abel said in amazement.

-"Yeah! Ganta said with a proud smile," -"This is the laboratory of Professor Birch one of the greatest researchers of Pokémon habitats and their distribution."

-"So what kind of guy is this professor?"

-"Well… -He's not your average professor that's for sure…" "Thanks to the nature of his work he prefers to do field studies since it's very much about where and how the Pokémon live, so he does everything from climbing mountains to exploring the seafloor for his research."

-"So… He's a crazy jungle man?" Cain said feeling uncomfortable at the thought of the professor being more or less crazy.

-"No no he's brilliant and really kind too," Ganta assured him, -"It's just that he sometimes get a bit too… excited when it comes to his research," Ganta said with a sigh, -"I remember when he wanted to find out why Cacnea and Cacturne can survive in the desert without water…" -"So he began to follow a swarm of them in the scorching desert," -"After three days we got kinda worried and sent out a rescue team to find him…" "As it turns out he had gone crazy from the heat which somehow led him to believe that the Cacneas and Cacturnes were his wife and kid as he tried to cuddle with them…"

-"Ok… I don't know what planet you're from kid," Abel said, –"But were we come from that is what we call a crazy jungle man…"

-"WHO'S CRAZY YOU SAID!" A voice called out to them causing the boys to turn around quickly.

From a nearby tree a man about 30-40 years old wearing a lab coat and green jeans came climbing down, his brown hair and beard being messy and having branches sticking out of it, He eyed the twins with a slight suspicion over the Pokémon following them before turning to Ganta. –"So Ganta," He said, -"Can you introduce me to your friends?" –"And while you're at it explain why the rare Pokémon I asked you to deliver seem to have become extremely attached to them?" He asked with a smile on his face.

-"That's a long story professor," Ganta said, -"So could we please go inside and talk about this?"

-"Of Course!" The professor said and began to walk towards the lab, -"Just follow me!" He said over his shoulder the boys and the Pokémon following him inside.

(Scene Change)

The inside of the laboratory was more normal then what you would have thought, there were a couple of men and women in lab coats either doing calculations on a computer or comparing pictures of Pokémon with other books, All of mumbling quietly for themselves.

-"We can sit down and talk in my office," the professor said leading them into a room in the back, the room was pretty small, the only furniture being a desk with a computer on it a couple of sofas and a table.

-"So," The professor said gesturing to the boys to sit down in one of the sofas before sitting down next to Ganta at the opposite side of the twins, -"Will the three of you explain what the Pokémon are doing out of their Pokéballs and why the three of you are all bruised up?"

- "Well it all started when I was on my way back from Oldale town with the Pokémon," Ganta began explaining the situation.

* * *

When Ganta had finished explaining what had happened for the professor the professor's expression had changed from curious to a more worried expression.

-"Well this isn't good at all," he said while scratching his beard, -"So if I get this right after you had managed to chase away the Poochyena the two Pokémon seemed to have gained an affection for these trainers?"

-"Eh we're not exactly trainers!" Cain interrupted the professor; -"All we did was using the two Pokémon to scare away the Poochyenas so that Ganta wouldn't turn into dog food."

-"So you claim that you and your brother aren't trainers?" "But you still managed to get two Pokémon who were completely new to trainers to trust you in just the time-length of a battle," -"So it would seem as if you and your brother would have a natural talent for Pokémon."

The thought of them perhaps being naturals in Pokémon battles made the twins once again begin to think of traveling the region as Pokémon Trainers, They quickly shook themselves back to reality knowing that their mom wouldn't accept the idea without really good arguments they didn't have.

-"Eh Professor?" Ganta who had sat there quietly for a while said getting the professors attention, -"If you don't mind me asking? What are we gonna do with the Pokémon? They don't seem to want to leave the twins," -"And I really don't like the idea of forcefully separating them."

-"Yeah that's a problem;" the professor said scratching his beard and closed his eyes to think.

As they sat there in silence thinking about what to do they suddenly heard several explosions coming from the laboratory! Getting up immediately the four of them followed by the Pokémon ran out to the lab to what had happened.

* * *

As they came through the door the first thing they saw was that everything was in a mess! Scientists and computers all lied on the floor and there were smoke everywhere some of the books seemed to have caught fire. As the Professor bent down to help one of the scientists a black sphere suddenly flew in through a hole in the wall heading for the professor! –"DODGE!" Cain screamed and tackled the Professor to the ground causing the black sphere to miss and flew into the wall were it exploded and caused a big hole in the wall where it had hit.

As Ganta headed towards the professors direction to help, yet another pair of black spheres flew in! This time headed for Ganta! As the black spheres was closing in Abel jumped out in front wielding a fire extinguisher which he slammed into the spheres like a club causing the extinguisher to take the hit and foam to fly all over the room causing some of the fire to die out.

-"That was close!" Cain said, -"Is everyone okay!?"

-"I have some bruises!" Abel said, -"But it's nothing dangerous," -"Are you alright Ganta?"

-"Yeah I'm okay," He said with a small groan, -"Professor are you okay!?"

-"Yeah a little roughed up but no other injuries," He said.

Cain looked over at Abel with a face that said –"You take the right, I'll go left."

Abel nodded and busted out through one of the holes the Torchic following him. At the same time Cain was jumping through another hole at the other side his Mudkip being right next to him when he landed.

* * *

Ganta and the Professor made their way out of the building carrying a scientist who hadn't made his way out yet. The first they saw when they got out was the garden being all messed up with Cain standing on one side with his Mudkip and Abel on the other side with his Torchic both in a staring contest with the Pokémon responsible for the attacks, It was two Mightyenas and a number of Poochyenas whom more seemed like observers so the twins both had to face off against one Mightyena each.

-"This could get dangerous..." The professor said, - "Wild Mightyenas are known to be one of the most fierce Pokémon in the entire Hoenn region."

-But why would they be here Professor?" –"I thought wild Pokémon often stays away from humans in general unless they're threatened."

-"That's very much correct Ganta," The professor said, -"But look what's behind the Mightyenas."

The boy did as instructed and took a closer look at what was standing behind the two Mightyenas." -"Gasp" "those are Poochyenas!" Ganta said slightly shocked.

-"That's right!" The professor said, -"They must have followed you here after you attacked their young and now seek vengeance on the ones guilty."

At this point both parties decided to stop the staring contest and began the battle! The Mightyena who stood against Cain and Mudkip went directly for a Bite-attack which Mudkip narrowly dodged by jumping sideways!

-"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Cain commanded which the mud-fish obeyed and fired a powerful stream of water from its mouth against the black dog that easily dodged it with a leap to the side.

At the same time the other Mightyena went for an attack and once again fired a black sphere against Torchic!

-"That's a Shadow Ball!" Ganta exclaimed now recognizing the attack after seeing it being fired!

Torchic charged headfirst against the black sphere and quickly slid left causing the Shadow Ball to fly over it and hit the ground a few meter away.

-"Now Torchic use Scratch!" Abel said, the chicken's claws to glowing white as it kicked against the dog which dodged it by jumping to the side landing next to the other Mightyena.

The two Mightyenas let out a powerful howl and began to fire round after round of Shadow Balls against the two Pokémon!

-"Mudkip use Mud-slap!" Cain called out, causing the mud-fish to turn around and kick up mud-balls with its back legs which collided with some of the Shadow Balls causing a series of explosions.

-"Torchic use Ember!" Abel called out causing the bird to fire a couple of fireballs from its beak which collided with the rest of the Shadow Balls causing them to explode in mid-air as well.

As their repeated attacks had failed the two Mightyenas decided to change up their strategy a little and began to circle around the trainers and their Pokémon forcing the trainers to stand back to back.

-"Wow they're tougher then I thought!" Abel said with a slight smirk on his face he couldn't explain.

-"Yeah you're right," Cain said also slightly smirking, -"They are both really strong and fast plus that none of our attacks have been able to hit them."

* * *

Ganta and the Professor were watching the battle from a distance both wondering what would happen if the twins were to fail in defeating the two Pokémon.

-"Professor?" Ganta asked in a low voice, -"What do you think the odds of them winning are?" Ganta thought he knew the answer but was more afraid of not knowing.

-"As it looks right now… I'm afraid that the Mightyenas whom have been through a lot of battles surpasses Mudkip and Torchic in both physical ability and experience." –"It also doesn't help that aside from your clash with those Poochyenas earlier today both them and their trainers have close to no real battle experience."

-"But they seem to be doing pretty well so far right? Ganta said trying to convince himself that there was a chance for victory."

-"Yeah they were doing well, but now the Mightyenas have realized that they're complete newbie's when it comes to a battle they chose to retreat and change their strategy to a more efficient one."

* * *

Back at the field of battle the two Mightyenas both let out a series of barks which almost sounded as if they were talking. As they finished their barking the one closest to Abel leapt towards them which made the trainers to jump at opposite directions in order to dodge. As Cain and Mudkip touched down the other Mightyena crashed into Mudkip with a tackle which sent it flying.

-"NO!" Cain exclaimed as he leapt towards Mudkip and tackled it out of the way of another Shadow Ball fired by the first Mightyena which sailed past them and landed somewhere else.

-"Torchic use Ember!" Abel said which made the Chicken fire a flurry of fireballs towards the Mightyenas who simply jumped out of the way before charging towards them.

As the Mightyenas closed in they jumped and landed on opposite sides of Torchic and Abel, As Torchic tried to keep an eye on both opponents at the same time the two Mightyenas suddenly multiplied into several clones which seemed to shake.

-"That's Double Team!" Ganta yelled towards Abel, -"It's just high-speed movement so there's only two real ones!"

Just as Ganta had finished speaking one of the Mightyenas fired a Shadow Ball towards Torchic who jumped into the air and dodged, As it was in mid-air the other Mightyena smashed into it causing it for the second time in one day to get sent flying just for Abel to jump up and catch it and land a couple of feet away from Cain who stood on one knee next to Mudkip who seemed to be somewhere between "Damn that hurts" and "Nah I'm not that injured" on a injury scale.

-"I didn't see any of that coming… Did you?" Abel asked his brother while still lying on the ground with Torchic on his chest.

-"No… I saw them attack us but I didn't understood what happened…" Cain said looking down at his brother.

-"That blow right now made me make up my mind…"Abel said while sitting up slowly, -"If we manage to beat these punks….. I will ask that professor dude if I can keep this Torchic as my own Pokémon."

-"Why would you bring that up right now…?" Cain asked a bit shocked over his brother's declaration.

-"Obviously because I'm not going to ask him by myself!" Abel said. –"He's kinda scary somehow…"

-"Wait how did I get dragged into this!?" Cain asked his brother.

-"Oh come on! Don't pretend that you don't like the thought," Abel more or less yelled at him, -"Now are you gonna help me kick some dog ass or are you gonna sit there and wet your pants!?"

-"Heh!" Cain said with a smile, -I can't say i don't like the thought of keeping Mudkip as my own," He said feeling more confident for some reason

-"Then Let's Do This!" Abel yelled before standing up, the Mightyenas who had returned to being two observed the two boys waiting for their next move.

* * *

Back with the Professor and Ganta the younger boy was shocked over how quick the tides of battle had changed, -"How come they just got beaten to the ground so quickly?!" Ganta asked with a slight tremble on his voice,

-"It's actually very simple," The Professor said, -"After clashing with an enemy for a few minutes experienced fighters can see weaknesses in their defense, offense, movements and so on," -"The Mightyenas discovered that neither of the twins had any real battle experience so they decided to change their fighting style to one that they would have a harder time defending against."

-"Then how are they gonna beat them if the Mightyenas are that strong!" Ganta asked now panicking a bit.

The professor let out a deep sigh, -"I honestly do not know Ganta," - "These Pokémon is definitely much more experienced and stronger so unless the trainers can do something to compensate for that they simply cannot win."

Ganta frowned at these words knowing that there wasn't a big chance for victory, Not knowing what else he could do he closed his eyes and prayed silently to himself hoping for their victory.

* * *

-"Okay do you have a plan?" Abel whispered to his brother

Cain couldn't give him an answer so he closed his eyes trying to come up with some kind of plan, Inside Cain's brain he took all information they had about the Mightyena, analyzing all their attacks, Cain himself did not know why but he had always had an above average intelligence which allowed him to perform great in tough situations, although this peculiar situation was a first for him, These Pokémon are incredible, He thought to himself, -"**This is the first time I've had such a hard time figuring out what to do…!"** -"Abel! I know how we might be able to beat them!" Cain exclaimed happily, -"Okay! -Spill it out already!" Abel said and moved closer to his brother to hear the plan as Cain whispered it in his ear.

-"Are you sure this is going to work…" Abel said feeling a bit doubtful of the plan he just had heard,

-"Not really but it the best plan I had," Cain said with a smirk feeling excited.

-"Well you're usually right about most stuff so I'm gonna trust you on this one," Abel said with a smirk on his face.

-"Okay let's go and remember to watch out for the Shadow Balls!" Cain said before the twins began their counterattack.

The twins charged towards the Mightyenas but then split up with Cain and Mudkip dashed left and Abel and his Torchic dashed diagonally to the right so that they ended up a bit to the right of the Mightyenas where they unleashed a great Ember which the Mightyenas seemingly effortless jumped away from.

As the dogs landed on the ground Cain and his Mudkip unleashed a fierce Water Gun which hit the Pokémon directly! As the two Mightyenas struggled to get themselves together after the hit, Torchic leapt forward and used scratch which got in a few good kicks with its claws in their faces causing the Mightyenas to howl in pain!

* * *

Ganta and the Professor stood as struck by lightning as the two Pokémon landed two direct hits on much bigger opponents.

-"Wow! They managed to hurt those Mightyenas!" Ganta said feeling really excited.

-"Yeah…" the Professor said not finding words to describe what was happening before his eyes… Two teens with close to no battle experience was landing hits on two of the fiercest Pokémon in Hoenn and the Pokémon they used were also complete rookies at…. Well everything, if these two were to travel the region… How far could they go? The thought of what these two obviously talented trainers and two Pokémon which were like blank slates could accomplish together if given the chance made the professor feel excited.

* * *

As the two Mightyenas stood up a small tingle of blood coming from scars in the face both Pokémon had received from the scratch attack. Both Mightyenas now felt as if they had been greatly humiliated by the two trainers now unleashed an extreme amount of Shadow Balls from their mouths causing both trainers and their Pokémon to take cover behind a rock!

-"Man! They took two direct hits and they can still fire attacks like that? These Pokémon are some though cookies," Abel said panting like a maniac.

-"Yeah! But we aren't done yet," Cain said and began to invite Abel to the next part of his plan.

-"Once again part of me thinks you're absolutely nuts while the other half thinks you're among the smartest guys I've met..." Abel said after hearing his plan.

-"And once again if you want something better I need about three hours of thinking," Cain said with some attitude in the voice. –"This is best and less suicidal I can come up with in right away ." As Cain finished talking the last Shadow Ball crashed into their cover and they dashed out of it again to initiate the next step of their plan.

-"Mudkip! Use Mud-slap!" Cain commanded causing the blue mudfish to once again turn around and kick away a round of mud balls against the Mightyenas.

-"Torchic! Use Ember on Mudkips mud-slap!" The orange chicken fired another round of fireballs which engulfed the mud balls causing them to harden and turn into a brick-like material

-"This is our special Brick Shot attack!" The twins said in harmony as the "brick shots" collided with the Mightyenas who desperately tried to dodge them. As the "bricks" collided with the Mightyenas they left a cloud of dust which hid the Mightyenas.

As the dust began to settle down the first the twins saw was two pairs of glowing red eyes which glowed in the dust. As more of the dust settled down they saw two more glows only that these glowed with more of an orange color.

-"NO!" Ganta yelled from the sidelines, -"Watch out they're about to fire a Hyper…" was the last the twins heard before both Mightyenas fired two enormous orange beams of destruction from their mouths which merged together before engulfing the entire battlefield in a white light. The Poochyenas watching let out a powerful howl signaling what they saw as their unconditional victory.

* * *

The Professor and Ganta stood with their mouths wide open in shock, the destruction force of the Hyper Beams was more than anything they had expected, the entire field had been wiped clean including the rock the twins earlier had taken cover behind leaving only a deep cloud of smoke behind showing only the Mightyenas panting heavily barely being able to stand up on their feet. –"Do you think they survived?" Ganta said with the weakest voice possible, -"I don't know…" The Professor responded, neither of them could see how anything could survive such an attack, All of a sudden Ganta let out a huge gasp

As the smoke began to clear two silhouettes were shown rising up from the rubble as the smoke cleared up completely it revealed all four of them alive and healthy except for a great amount of bruises and minor bleeding from Abel's leg.

-"Finish it now when they can't move!" Cain and Abel called out to their Pokémon, -Water Gun/Ember! They called out to their respective Pokémon whom obeyed and unleashed a torrent of water and fireballs which hit the immobilized Mightyenas and knocked them out cold!

-"THEY DID IT!" Ganta exclaimed happily seeing the Mightyenas fall down,

-"Yeah…" The professor said not finding any words for what he just had witnessed. –"The Pokémon should retreat now that their leaders have been defeated."

As if on cue the Poochyenas surrounded the Mightyenas and with combined effort managed to get them up on the backs of the Poochyenas who looked the sturdiest and carried them away.

Seeing the enemy retreat the twins who by now were exhausted both just fell over and lay on the ground panting.

-"Man I can't believe we were able to survive that Hyper-thingy!" Abel said while panting –"Nice job by the way," He said to his brother who lay next to him also panting

-"Thanks! Truth to be told I wasn't sure it would work actually."

(Flashback bold text is Cain narrating)

The Hyper Beams fired from the mouths of the Mightyenas tearing up the earth as it headed towards the twins! –"Torchic/Mudkip! –Use Growl!" **I read in the Pokédex on the way here that Growl is a move in which the Pokémon unleashes a sound wave which can distort anything around it, **The two Pokémon unleashed a series of blue colored waves which caused the Hyper Beam to split into two and then explode around them instead. **I figured that it would be able to mess the Hyper Beam up enough for us to survive.**

-"Nice job following up on my lead by the way," Cain said to Abel –"The "Growl Barrier" would've been useless if only I did it."

-"Heh" We're twins remember? I understood what you wanted me to do just with a look," Abel said, giving his brother a fistbump before collapsing next to his brother whom also fell to the ground in less than a second.

* * *

**And so ends the second chapther but be assured this fan-fic is far from over. If you have a Pokémon you'd like to see in my fan-fic or any questions feel free to PM me at anytime or just leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally i get the next chapther up! Sorry to anyone who reads and likes my story for the wait but i have had a hard time with moving to a new school and not having my computor and i just really didn't have any motivation for some reason...**

**But now the chapther is up and i sincerely apologize for the wait**

**"I do not own Pokémon all copyrights go to Nintendo"**

* * *

Cain & Abels Pokémon Adventure Chapter 3

Abel was drifting in and out of consciousness, he tried opening his eyes but was met by nothing but the sight of two blurry figures before falling back to sleep.

As Abel woke up the first thing he noticed was that he weren't in his own bedroom but instead was back in the professor's office and was lying on one of the sofas, He tried to sit up but felt a sting of pain go through his stomach so instead he tried rolling over on his stomach and then sliding his legs of the sofa and tried to stand up. As he struggled to get on his feet he clutched his stomach still feeling the blow he took catching the Torchic earlier, "- I can't believe we actually fought those things….." he thought to himself.

Deciding to not stay in the office any more he went down the stairs to find Cain and the others. As he came down the stairs he met Cain standing in the wrecked place which used to be a Laboratory.

–"This place sure got wrecked…" Cain said looking at the holes in the walls. –"Yeah…" Abel responded not finding words, looking out through the holes he saw that the sun already had set and it was evening already! – "I already called home and said we wouldn't be home today." Cain said seeing Abel's reaction to it already being night time. –"Dude what the hell did you tell her to let her stay here after what happened!?" –"Well" Cain said "I did cut down on the parts of us almost dying to some wild Pokémon… and the part where they attacked the laboratory… and where we was close to getting burned to ashes in a giant beam of destruction….." –"Sooo… She thinks the road was broken?" Abel said with a smirk. –"She was doubtful at first but I managed to convince her" Cain said "You really know me too well." he thought to himself.

-"GUYS!" the twins heard Ganta calling from another part of the house. –"There's some food here in the kitchen if you're hungry!" It was at this time the twins realized that they had not eaten since breakfast. –FOOD! The twins yelled and stormed towards the kitchen with Ganta right behind them.

As the twins burst into the Kitchen they saw the professor had already had set the table for four people, a pot stood on the table which contained what seemed to be some kind of vegetable soup which still had some steam coming from it. As the twins walked inside they were both body-tackled by their Pokémon. –"Hey stop that!" Abel said with a chuckle as he held the Torchic in his arms. –We're glad to see you guys too, Cain said as the Mudkip snuggled into his chest. –Why don't you take a seat? Professor Birch asked the boys with a serious look on his face, the twins took no notice of this however and sat down at the table and poured themselves plenty of soup both being absolutely famished after the long day of fighting. The group sat down at the table and ate in silence with no one really saying anything. As they finished the professor put down his spoon and looked at the twins with a stern look, - Cain! Abel! I have something I need to ask of the two of you! The twins were shocked about getting asked a favor like this but considering what they had decided to ask from the professor they wanted to be on his best side (asking him to give up of his precious Pokémon would prove to be a challenge.) –Sure! The boys answered in sync, -What is it about Doc? Abel asked the professor slightly curious. –Well normally I would never ask this of two kids who never gone through Pokémon trainer school and have close to no knowledge of Pokémon in general, but the two of you proved yourselves with defeating the two Mightyenas earlier today, so I'll ask you this… Will you two take Torchic & Mudkip with you on a Pokémon journey across the land! The boys could barley believe what was happening right now. –Of course I know that I'm asking a big deal of the two of you, the professor continued, -But believe me I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe that you could actually do it. Ganta didn't understand what the professor was thinking, these Pokémon where close to extinct in the Hoenn…. If they where to get sent out on journey with a couple of trainers that never gone to a Pokémon Trainer school or anything and barely knew the names of the Pokémon living in the area, but still…. There was something about their fight earlier which made Ganta think that maybe they could do it even without it.

Meanwhile the twins were still absorbing what the professor had asked of them, they honestly didn't believe it! They wanted to keep the Pokémon and were under a lot of pressure while trying to figure out the best way to ask the professor and then he comes asking them to take the Pokémon with them on a journey. It was too good to be true. What else could they say? –"Professor," Cain said –"If you think we're capable of doing this then we'll gladly accept." He said barley being able to contain himself from the excitement he was feeling. Abel didn't say anything, he just sat there with a foolish grin on his face being happier then he had ever been before.

-"Well then" the professor said as he rose from his chair "We better get the two of you set up for your journey." The professor walked over to a back room signaling for the boys to follow him. The room was filled with equipment which may have been a bit aged but still seemed pretty fresh if given a bit of a dust-off. "This place is awesome" the twins thought to themselves. The professor walked over to a couple of boxes which were standing in a corner of the room and began to rummage through the boxes mumbling something to himself as he threw out old worn-out backpacks together with some other junk the boys watching him with curiosity. –"Got it!" he exclaimed and turned around carrying a box in his arms and walked past the boys and back into the kitchen where he sat down the box on the floor with a thump.

-"What's in there?" Abel asked looking over the professor's shoulder who sat down in front of the box. –"It's basically a starter kit for new trainers." the professor said and began to pull out various things from the box including two fanny packs, a couple of Pokéballs, two sets of a pair of blank cards and two pair of shoes which looked strangely futuristic in way.

-"WHOA!" the boys said. –"What is all this stuff?" Cain asked. –"Well," the professor began -"This is a trainers bag." He said holding up the fanny packs and handing them to the twins. –"These are no ordinary bags; they're very stretchy and can contain pretty much any number of items without breaking. –"Sweet" Abel said and put on the fanny pack around his waist.

–"These" the professor said and handed over the blank cards –"Are the cards that will become your trainer Id's. They're made of a special material which you need machinery only provided by the Pokémon federation to manage. If you hand them in at a PokéCenter they will use that machinery to make your Id's". –"But why make it so difficult?" Cain said as he put on his fanny pack –"Why not just make it so that you can do it at home?" –"Allow me to explain!" Ganta said before the professor could answer, -"The trainer Id's allow those who have them to capture Pokémon if they have the intent of using them in Pokémon battles, But some people with shady backgrounds may want to use the Pokémon for crimes etc, So when you register yourself as a trainer they run a background check to see if you've committed any crimes, The Id's were made like this so you won't be able to make one yourself". –"Oh I get it now!" Cain said.

-"And last but not least these are the running shoes." The professor said and held up a pair of shoes in each hand. The twins looked at each other and then at the professor with a confused look on their faces. –"Um… What is the difference between those and the shoes we're already wearing?" Abel said. –"There's a big difference!" the professor said and put one of the shoes on his right foot with some troubles. –"These shoes have exhausts on the soles which eject a powerful stream of air when walking with them turned on." The professor then proceeded to flip a switch at the heel and then took a step forward. As he put down his foot a "pssshh" sound was heard and he flung forward stumbling across the room eventually losing his balance and fell over into a wall. –"Ooow." The professor said as he stood up while being careful not to put down his right foot. –"Lesson learned," he said –"NEVER use only one of these! Always wear both and you should only use them when you have the area for it.

-"Wow" the boys said being impressed by the speed and less impressed by the professor. –"That was really fast!" Abel said with stars in his eyes wanting to try them on as well.

-"I believe that was everything…" the professor said as he walked over to the boys. –"Oh Wait! I forgot to give you the Pokéballs for Torchic and Mudkip. He said and pulled out two Pokéballs from his pockets and handing them to the boys. –"And you should probably tell your parents about this as well."

-"OH RIGHT!" the twins said having completely forgotten about their mom for a while. -"this is not gonna be fun." Abel whispered to Cain. –"Yeah no kidding!" Cain whispered back –We'll just have to pray that she doesn't get too mad.

-"Is everything okay?" The professor said eyeing the boys. –"Yeah!" the boys said –"It's nothing we're just… excited about going on a journey like this!" the boys lied trough their teeth. –"I see" the professor said, -"Then I wish you luck on your journey, if you need anything you can call me from a PokéCenter." The professor said. –"If you follow the route to the left and take right at the third intersection you'll be back in Littleroot town, it should take you no more than 5-10 minutes with the running shoes. –"Thanks professor!" the twins said with smiles on their faces. –"We owe you big time for this." –"It's nothing" the professor said smiling back at the boys –"There's nothing more exciting than helping young trainers like you go on a journey with Pokémon you've know since birth. With nothing else to say the twins recalled Torchic and Mudkip with a red beam coming out of the Pokéballs the Pokémon already having fallen asleep and were sleeping happily at the table. The boys pressed the button on the Pokéballs causing them to shrink which let them store them in their fanny packs before the boys left the building smiling happily.

As the twins exited the laboratory they looked out over the remains of the battle earlier today. The moonlight shone at the place which used to be a garden… Not saying anything the boys bent over and put on the running shoes the professor had given them finding them to fit perfectly and also being very light. –"What're we gonna tell mom?" Abel said feeling nervous about their mom trying to stop them. –"Relax," Cain said as he tied his shoes. –"She shouldn't be too much trouble if we tell her it's a request from a professor…" although he did not show it Cain was also pretty nervous.

Having finished tying their running shoes on the boys tried them out by stepping forward but since they weren't used to using them they were thrown forward by the shoes with no control and fell over into the muddy ground faces first. –"Ouch!" the twins said and stood up on their feet again. -"Looks like we're gonna have to learn how to use these before we can get home." Cain said with a chuckle Abel happily joining him in the laugh.

After 10-15 minutes of practicing and falling over the boys had learned how to use the shoes properly, all they had to do was to put down the other foot as soon as they was thrown forward by the wind and they could get about 4-5 meters in just a couple of steps. The twins looked at each other's mud-stained face and laughed before they headed home with tremendous speed leaving a trail of dust in the air behind them. As the twins sped through the woods following the professors directions Abel decided he needed to ask Cain what might be the most difficult question ever. –"Bro… Do you really think mom will be okay with us leaving home? The farthest she ever has let us gone is to Oldale town to get groceries!" Cain sighed deeply while holding his eyes on the road, -" You know as well as I do that it's not gonna easy to convince her, She has always been a bit of a worrywart with us after what happened in the past but we can't really back down after the professor gave us all this equipment and all right?" Abel did nothing but nod as he noticed that they were getting close to Littleroot and took a left turn to get to their home which lay in the outskirts of the little town. As they closed in on their home Abel once again spoke to his brother. -"Hey… Do you remember how you stopped these now again?" He asked with a slight panic in his voice… Cain swallowed deep and responded… -"No! I think we never went through that…" Closing in on the house the boys began to panic as they didn't know how to stop with the house getting closer and closer very fast…

A woman sat alone at a window looking out over the plains surrounding her home… Her husband sat in the living room watching TV. All of a sudden she saw a cloud coming down the road leading to their house at a very high speed, she called for her husband who joined her at the window looking out at the dust which now where no more than 10 meters away.

The twins were panicking at this moment since they couldn't stop their feet from running with the house closing in. As a last minute maneuver they threw themselves flat on their stomachs sliding on the ground all the way to the front door… -"WHAT WAS THAT GOOD FOR!" Abel yelled at Cain his stomach hurting again from the rough landing. –"It was the only option that came to mind!" Cain said while holding his cheek having scratched it while sliding on the ground. As the twins kept arguing the door was slammed open revealing their mom standing there wearing the same apron as before obviously not happy. The twins looked at each other and swallowed before forcing a tiny –"Hi Mom…" The woman looked down at the boys for a few seconds before turning around and signaling for the boys to follow her inside.

As the boys came inside their mom signaled for them to sit down in the kitchen before going upstairs. The boys sat down at the table where they found their dad already sitting down at the table with a stern look at his face. No one said anything for awhile before their mom came back holding a medicinal box which she put down in front of the boys. As she pulled out a band-aid and some disinfectant which she quickly but professionally cleaned Cain's cheek wound and put on a band-aid before sitting down next to her husband and spoke –" I want to know where the two of you have been and I don't want to hear the one about the road being broken…" The boys each took a deep breath and began to tell their story starting with the Poochyenas and finishing with the professor asking them to go on a journey.

As the boys finished their story they looked up and saw worried expressions on the faces of their parents. –"Is all of this true?" their father asked them with a stern look on his face. –"Yes dad," the twins said looking up at their dad. –"Can I see the Pokémon?" their mother asked. This surprised the boys but none the less they pulled out the Pokéballs from their fanny packs and released the Pokémon in a flash of white light revealing the Fire chicken and the Water amphibian that immediately went over and stroked themselves against the legs of the twins. –"I see…" Their mom said with a worried expression on her face… -"You two should go to bed! It's really late!" she said looking up at the twins who had been standing still so far which startled them. –"But…" Abel began to say before being silenced with a look from his dad who then began to say –"Your mom is right you know? It's past midnight already and your mom and I need to talk." The boys knew there was no use in talking back and recalled the Pokémon before heading upstairs. As they entered their room they changed to their sleeping clothes before Abel climbed up to his bed with Cain taking the lower bed. The boys laid in their bed for a while in complete silence hearing the parents talk in the living room. –"Cain…" Abel said from above… -"What should we do if they don't let us go on a journey? Cain thought for awhile before saying –"I don't know but let's sleep for now okay? It's been a really long day…" A few minutes later Cain heard Abel snoozing slowly before he too fell asleep.

When Abel woke up the following morning he immediately remembered the events of yesterday and looked over to the desk to see if the Pokéballs were still there only to find they lay where they had left them last night. He jumped down from his bed and shook Cain who was sleeping with his belly exposed –"Wake up!" Abel said as he shook his brother awake –"What is it?..." Cain asked sleepily as he sat up in bed. –"its breakfast." Abel said, -"We have to eat breakfast before we can argue with mom and dad about going on a journey. –"Oh Right! Cain said as he got out of bed and went down the stairs. As they went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen with Cain leading the way they found that much like yesterday with their mom standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast and their dad was reading a newspaper. –"There's an article in this newspaper you might found interesting" their dad said and handed the boys the newspaper.

_Pokémon Lab attacked by rouge Pokémon_

_It was yesterday sometime around noon as the Pokémon lab run by the famous professor Reginald Birch was attack by a group of wild Pokémon whom destroyed parts of the laboratory. We asked some of the workers in the laboratory for information and was informed that the attackers been identified as the Pokémon Mightyena whose kid had been wronged by the accident of an assistant earlier the same day. No people are to have been harmed seriously in the attack._

The boys handed the paper back to their dad after they finished reading it and sat down at the table to eat some food. Even the usually glutton Abel took his time eating today not having much of an appetite. As the twins were finishing up their breakfast their mom sat down next to their dad like they had sat the night before. –"We need to talk to you about something." Their mom said with a serious look on her face. –"Okay…" the twins said feeling extremely nervous. –"Your mom and I know how much you've always wanted to travel with a Pokémon but due to the _incidents_ in the past we've been afraid to let the two of you go…" their dad said. The twins nodded understanding what he meant. –"But we talked for a long time yesterday and we've come to the conclusion that we won't be able to stop you after this incident." Their mom continued, –"And so we want you to know that you have our full permission to go on this journey if you truly wish to". The twins didn't believe this! They truly had the best parents ever! They could go on a journey! The twins shot up from their chairs and more or less leapt like tigers towards them and embraced them in a huge hug with tears of joy rolling down their cheeks. –"Thanks" the twins said to their parents before releasing them from the death grip of hug.

The twins then more or less sprinted up the stairs to their room to get ready for the journey. –"I think we made the right choice…" the man said embracing his wife with a soft smile on his face. –"Yeah… I've never seen them so excited before…" The woman said having a couple of tears in her eyes…

The twins were basically wrecking their room in order to find whatever they might possibly need on a journey as they heard a knock on the door, -"Can I come in for a second?" they heard the voice of their dad say. Cain walked over and opened the door letting the man inside. –"We wanted you to have these," he said and handed them two boxes containing some kind of clothing. –"Thanks dad…" Cain said in a soft tone… -"yeah… thanks…" Abel said in an equally soft tone feeling even happier about their parents now. –"It's nothing," their dad said with a smile on his face as he walked out of the room.

When the twins came downstairs they were wearing the new clothes. They were now dressed in red and blue shorts which complimented their eyes (Abel having red-brown eyes opposed to Cain's clear blue eyes.) And they were wearing light brown shirts with red stripes for Abel and blue for Cain. –"Oooh! Look at my handsome little boys!" their mom said as she walked over and gave them a hug, the boys blushed a bit over being called "little" but they accepted the hug anyway. –"The clothes you're wearing are especially made for outdoor activities" their dad said -"They're made of a very light material which doesn't contain heat so that you won't get them all sweaty. The boys once again walked over and gave their parents a hug before they turned against the door and left…

As soon as they came outside they bent over and flicked the switch on the running shoes… The two boys looked at each other with a smile before taking the first step towards the adventure which awaited them!

The parents stood at the window and watched as they saw their boys sprint away towards the horizon… -"They're gone…" the woman said and walking closer to her husband… -"It's what best for them…" he said as he held an arm around her –"and besides it's not like they're gone forever right? They'll be back as the champions of the Hoenn league before we know it…" –"Yeah they can do it…" she said as she saw the trail of dust disappear over the horizon…

The twins dashed through the forest area giving off loud shouts of happiness as they saw the Oldale town in the horizon. After running for yet another 5 minutes they saw a person standing against a tree wearing a yellow t-shirt and shorts who then proceeded to walk straight into the road blocking it for the twins. The twins once again threw themselves to the ground in order to brake this time without any injuries. –"So you can't brake yet?" a familiar voice said causing the twins to look up only to be met with the face of Professor Birch's youngest assistant. –"GANTA!" the twins said –"What're you doing here!" Cain said. Ganta smirked and put out his hands to help the twins up on their feet. –"I decided I'd join you on your journey if it's okay?" the younger teen said with a smile. –"WHAT!" the twins said looking at the teen. –"Well you see after you guys left yesterday I was unsure if I wanted to continue as an assistant…"

_(Flashback yesterday evening)_

-"Professor?" Ganta said causing the brown-haired professor to turn around and look down at the teen. –"Yes? What is it Ganta?" the professor asked. –"Do you think its okay if I maybe-um j-j-joined them on their journey?" Ganta said looking at the floor. –"Why would you ask something like that Ganta?" the professor said a bit confused. Ganta took a deep breath. –"well… seeing them fight earlier and when I walked with them through the forest…I-I couldn't help but to get to like them… I really want to go on a journey as well… but I'm not a trainer and those two don't seem to know how to read a map… So I thought that if I joined up with them I could maybe support them with my experience in Pokémon…" The professor got down on a knee getting in eye-level with the small teen. –"Ganta… I think that's a wonderful idea!" the professor said. –"R-really!?" Ganta stuttered a bit. –"Yes!" the professor said "You've gone a basic trainer course and I'm sure you could be of help to them if they agreed to have you with them! I'll arrange so that you get some time off until the journey is over! So go and explore the world, Ganta!" the professor said smiling brightly towards him.

_(End of Flashback)_

-"So that's it… " Ganta said fidgeting with his fingers –"How about it? Can I join you?" Ganta asked…

The twins looked at each other before starting to chuckle which confused Ganta not understanding what was happening… The twins then walked over to him and slammed him in the back smiling brightly, -"Of course you can join us pal!" Abel said. –"Yeah but try to keep up with us will ya? Cain said –"We'll use our running shoes so try to keep up okay?" Ganta chuckled –"That's no problem," he said bending down to flick a switch on his shoes after which he dashed forward made a perfect brake turning around and dashing back to the twins. –"Stopping is not that hard you know?" he said with a bit of a mocking smile on his face. The twins smirked at the boy before unleashing a double noogie on him before dashing away again, -"Try to keep up slowpoke!" Abel said causing Ganta to dash after his new best friends with a tear running down his face…

* * *

**After being joined by Ganta the twins now make their way onto new adventures! What will they find? What challenges await them? And why do i sound like the announcer guy from the Pokémon Anime? No one knows but all questions will be answered in time...**


End file.
